


Whatever Gets You Through

by Somniare



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Accident, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, PWP, minor injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-11
Updated: 2012-06-11
Packaged: 2017-11-07 12:18:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somniare/pseuds/Somniare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robbie has a head like an anvil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Friday

**Author's Note:**

> RL has been rather narky to me recently and this was the result.  
> Not beta’d, all errors are mine.  
> Disclaimer: Don’t own, just playing, promise to put them back.

Laura cornered him mid-afternoon.

"Robbie, you have to do something about that boy. He's going to collapse on the job one day and you're going to have no-one to blame but yourself." Laura wasn't angry – she was furious and proceeded to tell him in clear, concise terms precisely what she saw as the major issues.

Robbie practically pouted, "He’s a grown man! What can I do?”

Laura pulled herself up as tall as possible, “A hell of a lot more that you’re doing now, _Detective Inspector Robert Lewis_.” She turned on her heel and stalked away from him. Robbie could almost see the hair on the back of her neck bristling.

_Bloody Hell! It’s bad enough worrying about the lad without you breathing fire down me neck too._

Lost in his thoughts, he didn’t hear James walk up behind him.

“Sir.” No response.

_I try to get him to eat – honestly, I do – and sleep. We just get a little – sidetracked – occasionally._

Robbie seemed to be staring at some point down the corridor, and James followed his eye line to see what had held of his attention; he doubted it was the coffee stain halfway down the wall.

“Sir?” Still no reaction.

Robbie smiled to himself. _Oh, Laura, if you only knew the half of it._

Checking that the corridor was clear, James leaned in close, his lips almost touching Robbie’s ear and whispered seductively, “Robbie, darling, can I have your atten...”

“ _ **Bloody hell!**_ ” Robbie spun around sharply as James jerked back; it wasn’t enough to stop the side of Robbie’s head cracking across James’ nose and right cheek.

The howl in his ear and the warm spurt of blood on his shirt sleeve were clear signs that all was not well.

“Ah, _Jesus_ , lad. _**Laura!**_ ” Robbie roared in the direction she’d gone. Not that it mattered; James’ cry had caused half a dozen heads to pop out of various offices and rooms.

“What on earth...?” Robbie groaned at that voice. _Bloody hell, Innocent!_ James was hunched forward with both hands clutching at his face, and he was gasping with pain.

“James? Good God – Lewis! Get him sorted. _Quickly!_ ” Someone sat James in a chair, another arrived with a first-aid kit, and Laura came down the corridor with ice packs. “ _Robbie!_ ” Her voice was heavy with disappointment, “ _What did I say?_ ” Robbie stood there, gaping like a fish out of water; realising she wasn’t going to get a coherent answer, Laura snorted in disgust and tended to James.

Satisfied James was in good hands, Innocent focussed on Robbie, “Well, Lewis, I’m waiting.”

Robbie blinked furiously, “It was an accident, Ma’am. One minute he wasn’t there, next...” Innocent had to purse her lips to not laugh; Robbie looked like a deer caught in the headlights. There was definitely more to this ‘accident’ but she wasn’t going to push the issue – not today. 

“I don’t appreciate my senior officers getting physical with their subordinates, _(Robbie nearly choked)_ however, I _will_ accept this was an accident. Get him home once Laura gives him the all clear – his, yours, I don’t care – and stay with him, just in case; I don’t want to find out later that he keeled over and whacked his head on a coffee table.” She started to walk away, “Oh, and Lewis, get yourself cleaned up while you’re at it.”

“Yes, Ma’am.” Robbie took a deep breath before turning around; he could feel Laura’s eyes boring into his back.

Robbie was at a complete loss to explain, “I swear, it was an accident, Laura,” his voice and eyes pleading for mercy.

***

Two hours later, a very sore and sorry James and a browbeaten Robbie arrived at Robbie’s flat. Laura had refused to let James go until she was sure the ice packs had done their job and that there would be no permanent damage.

“What the bloody hell did you think you were doing, lad?” Though he spoke gently, there was a sharp edge to Robbie’s voice.

“I sboke do you dwice, you didn’d hear be, you were biles away; I dried do geb your addendion.” Robbie had to swallow a chuckle when James spoke; Laura had said he’d be a bit nasal initially.

“Anyone could have heard you, James, did you think of that,” Robbie sighed, “And now Laura and Innocent think I’m a bloody clot into the bargain.”

“I chegged firsd, coasd was clear.” James looked as though he was ready to drop where he stood. “Sorry aboud Laura and…”

Robbie rubbed his eyes fiercely. “Go. Sit down; I’ll get you some clean clothes.”

“I cad ged those, I’b nod an inbalid,” James grumbled, swaying slightly.

“ _Just sit_ , will ya! I’ll fix you up.” He pointed to James’ nose, “At least it’s not broken, Laura says, so that’s a good thing, eh?”

James looked at him miserably and sat on the couch as ordered. His face clearly said _under no circumstances is_ this _‘a good thing’_. “I’ll led you dow when I cad breathe through by dose agaid. D’you know you’b god a head like a bloody anbil?”

As he headed to the bedroom, Robbie cringed, “Aye, you’re not the first to tell me that.” _Poor lad, probably felt like he’d run into a wall._

Robbie came back with track pants and a pyjama top – button-through so James wouldn’t have to pull it over his face – then disappeared back into the bedroom. James attempted to change his shirt and was frustrated at not being able get his fingers to work properly. _What the hell did Laura give me? Did she say anything about...?_

Having changed his own clothes, Robbie returned to the lounge and found James sprawled across the couch – asleep – with his head resting on the arm, mouth open, hands loose on his lap. His shirt was half unbuttoned and the clean shirt sat on the table where Robbie had left it. He was snoring softly due to his blocked nose and Robbie smiled fondly at him; Laura had said the pills she’d given him might knock him out if he was susceptible – in fact, she _had_ hoped they would. 

Robbie could hear her now: _“You know he’ll only fuss, I expect he’ll be a miserable patient – serves_ you _right. Surprisingly, he’s not concussed and it won’t hurt him to get some sleep – if they knock him out, leave him be – just make sure he’s not going to hurt himself. And **do** try to get some food into him later – soup, or something – and _ don’t _leave him alone. He’s a stubborn, awkward sod. Like you.”_

Satisfied James was in no immediate danger of falling off the couch, Robbie tucked a blanket gently around him then turned his attention to the not-so-small matter of finding something he could eat.

***

When James groggily opened his eyes three hours later, it took him a moment to register where he was, and why; he groaned loudly as he lifted his head.”

“You right, lad? Here, let me...” A worried Robbie was at his side immediately and helped him to sit upright.”

“Neber bedder, _Sir_. Oh!” Snark gave way to wavering as the change of position made his head spin.

“Easy, pet, Laura’s left strict instructions.” James tilted his head in a query. “She dropped by about an hour ago – brought you some soup.” Robbie had almost kissed Laura when she turned up at the door with the plastic container and a box of pills; as usual the cupboards and fridge were pretty bare and he was pretty sure paracetamol wasn’t going to be enough. 

James raised his eyebrows in surprise and instantly regretted it. With a low growl, he lowered his chin into his hands, rested against his knees and mumbled, “Oh, God.”

If Robbie hadn’t felt so guilty, he would have laughed. “Laura says you‘ll be right in a day or so – once the worst of the swelling goes down – though the bruising will hang around a bit longer. And she brought you some different pills, some anti-inflammatories, but you have to eat first, so let’s get you sorted, eh?” James let Robbie help him out of his stained shirt and trousers, and meekly submitted to being dressed, almost like a child. When he was clothed, Robbie laid both hands against James’s chest. “I’m sorry, James, love, you know I’d never…”

James leaned forward and quieted him with light kiss, barely a brush of lips against his cheek. “Dothing do be sorry for,” he whispered, as he rested his forehead delicately against Robbie’s. They stood silently for a moment.

Robbie – loathe to break the moment, but with Laura’s words ringing in his ears – murmured, “Do you think you could eat something? Laura says you can take the tablets every four hours, if you need them, but...”

“I dow, food firsd.” He puffed his cheeks as he blew out a breath. “Whad did Laura bring?”

***

Robbie thought Laura’s pumpkin soup was okay – not his favourite, though tasty enough – but James had made every mouthful look like an ordeal. As he didn’t appear to be in any great pain at that moment, Robbie simply assumed he didn’t like it. “I can do scrambled eggs, if you’d like that better,” he offered. James carefully and slowly shook his head.

“Nod really hungry, jusd wand the pills.” Robbie gave him a sympathetic look and fetched the tablets and a mug of tea; Robbie hoped the half-bowl of soup James had swallowed down was enough.

James sighed heavily, “Don’d subbose there’s ady poind in asking for a beer?” He looked up at Robbie with wide, sad eyes, and Robbie tried not to grimace at the bruising that had bloomed around his right eye.

“Sorry, pet, Laura said...” 

James’ face was pure misery. “Cad I ad leasd hab a sboke?” he whined; Laura hadn’t mentioned not smoking, in fact, she hadn’t mentioned smoking _at all_. Robbie found James’ cigarettes and lighter in his jacket pocket and went outside with him. James drew back once on the cigarette, turned pale and sagged against the wall. “Oh,” his voice was very small, “I think I’b going do be sick.” He wasn’t, but he did lose all interest in his cigarette. Robbie led him back inside and onto the couch. He sat beside him, draped the blanket around his shoulders and pulled him into a hug. James wrapped his arms around Robbie’s waist and tucked his head under Robbie’s chin, resting his uninjured cheek against his chest.

“Rest, love. I’m not going anywhere,” Robbie lightly kissed the top of his head and drew him a little closer, “I’m not hurtin’ you, am I, pet?”

“No, s’fine,” he whispered and drifted back to sleep in Robbie’s arms.

Robbie settled back into the couch, let his head fall back and stared at the ceiling. James’ breath was warm against his chest, and he made small noises while his hand twitched against Robbie’s belly. Robbie slipped his own hand underneath James’ fingers, and was gratified when James clasped his fingers and the movement and sounds ceased. Robbie was mortified that he’d injured James and he found the stillness soothing. He focussed on the steady rhythm of James’ breathing as he dropped soft kisses on his head and gently stroked the nape of his neck. 

***

James slept for about 40 minutes; remembering the earlier dizziness, he lifted his head slowly when he woke, and met Robbie’s tender gaze. 

James smiled as well as he could, “Feel a bi’ bedder dow. Was dice of Laura to bring tha’ stuff over,” he spoke softly as he snuggled back into Robbie’s chest, “S’nice being here.”

Robbie stroked James’ back, sighed heavily, and told him about the scolding from Laura. “That’s why I didn’t hear you.” He didn’t tell James that she had given him a second dose when she was there. “It’s not just the lack of sleep she’s worried about, lad – caffeine and nicotine – you don’t eat properly, well, neither of us do really, but at least I get breakfast most days.”

“I ead when I’b here with you.”

Robbie shook his head, “What? Coffee and a cigarette in the morning – and takeaway – _when_ we give ourselves a chance to order it, that is.”

James looked up at Robbie and protested, “I sometibes hab toas’ – and it’s nod all _by_ faul’ aboud dinner.” He was cross now and Robbie winced at the flare of pain in his eyes when he frowned. “Don’ subbose you gabe Laura any clue thad _you’re_ the reason I lose a lod of sleeb? 

James eyes flashed with glee as Robbie blushed. “Don’t be daft, man,” Robbie blustered, “Though, under the circumstances, it might not be a bad idea to – ease off a bit – just for a couple of days, eh?”

James jaw dropped and he sat back into the couch and stared at Robbie. “ _Wha?_ S’jus’ my face – one side of by face, really – tha’s sore, resd of be’s in perfec’ working order.” He winked with his left eye. “ _You_ should be baking sure by _needs_ are being bet.”

Robbie gave him an exasperated frown. “It would only be a couple of days, and it’s the weekend; Innocent’s said she’s got us as the “last resort” for any calls, so you’ve got a better chance to recover quickly.”

“Where’s the poin’ in a free weekend if i’s wasded doing nothing.” James rested back against Robbie, sighing.

His next words were muffled against Robbie's chest, as he clumsily tugged at Robbie's shirt then slid his hand underneath, caressing the warm flesh with cool fingers. He trailed his fingers across Robbie's ribs, smiling at the small shudders and gasps. "Like?” he whispered, “I cad do bore…” 

“Pet, wait.” As much as he was enjoying it, Robbie was reluctant to let James continue, not because he didn't want James – he _always_ wanted James – but because he was afraid of causing him more pain. James sat up and looked at him, his face expectant, and waited for him to continue. Robbie held his gaze; he realised James wasn’t prepared to take ‘wait’ for an answer and sighed. "You'll tell me straightaway if you're in any pain, if anything’s not right?"

James promised with a small smile; lowering his head again he recommenced his exploration, his fingers pushing Robbie’s shirt up before tracing patterns over his chest. Robbie had full access to James’ back; he dipped his head and lightly kissed the line of James’ neck as he slipped his hand first under James’ shirt, then under the waistband of his track pants. Robbie smiled as James sighed breathily against his chest.

James brought his head up and sprinkled Robbie’s lips and cheek with light, feathery kisses; he returned to Robbie’s mouth and sought to deepen his kisses – and pulled back with a soft grunt. _“Nod fair,”_ he whispered in annoyance, “Kisses aren’d subbosed do hurd.”

“Oh, my poor lad,” Robbie held him close, “It’s...”

James grumpily cut him off, “Don’ say I dold you so.”

“I was _going_ to say, it’s near eleven; I think I should get you to bed, don’t you.”

James blinked then nodded. “Yes, please,” he said quietly, and let Robbie lead him from the living room.

***

After several abandoned attempts, James finally accepted that there would be little in the way of sex that night; his inability to breathe properly through his nose, compounded by the swelling and bruising around his nose and right eye, meant that any attempt at intimate comforting brought great discomfort. Instead they simply lay naked together, Robbie on his back, propped up slightly on pillows, while James lay half on top of him, his unbruised cheek against Robbie’s shoulder. James had one arm and leg slung loosely across Robbie’s body, as Robbie held him in a gentle embrace; the pillows were more for James’ benefit than Robbie’s.

Robbie rhythmically stroked James’ back – long, slow, smooth strokes from the nape of his neck to the swell of his arse – and listened as James’ breathing grew deeper and slower, the warm air from his mouth ghosting down his chest. He indulged himself with one more kiss on James’ forehead before settling back and allowing himself to sleep.


	2. Saturday

Robbie woke early, and had to carefully disentangle himself from James in order to make a run for the loo. Sleeping in one position all night had left him with some stiffness in his back, despite the orthopaedic mattress, and at that instant he felt ten years older. After he hobbled back to the bedroom, he stood by the bed and watched James as he slept. He frowned at the purple-black bruise that now covered the top half of James’ right cheek and nose, and nearly encircled his eye. Had he been James height, Robbie was sure the injury would have been far less – skull on skull rather than very-hard-skull on more-fragile-cheek.

He considered slipping back into bed, enfolding James and waking him slowly with caresses and kisses; a sleepy, aroused James was one of his favourite sights these days and he didn’t see it often enough. James was usually awake before him and Robbie would be woken by a hand gently stroking him hard, opening his eyes to find James watching him with a cheeky smile. He never thought he’d be one to enjoy making love before breakfast – on a week day _or_ the weekend; James had changed that.

With a sigh, he knew it was better to leave him to sleep. James had been right; where was the point in a free weekend if it was going to be wasted? 

Robbie was preparing breakfast when James finally appeared in the kitchen. Robbie had heard the shower and, though he’d already washed, fought the temptation to join James. Laura had stressed that what James needed most for a day or so was rest _“and a little TLC, Robbie; you do know how to do that, don’t you?”_ He huffed a small laugh at the memory of the disappointment in her eyes; he’d hurt ‘the dishy Sergeant Hathaway’ and had landed squarely on her list of unpopular people this week.

“Wha’s funny?” James’ voice was a lot clearer and, now he was up and about, his face less pale. The swelling was still obvious however it was greatly reduced; Laura had done an excellent job on him yesterday.

“Nothing. Ah, Laura, fussing about you. She’d not find you ‘dishy’ this morning.” James gave him a lopsided smirk as he sat down.

Robbie brought coffee, toast and the box of tablets to the table. He pulled his chair closer to James and offered him the toast, “Eat something, pet – for me.”

By the time they’d finished eating, their chairs were pushed together, Robbie’s right arm was draped around James’ back, and he was leaning against Robbie, one hand lightly caressing Robbie’s thigh. They sat like that for some time, both reluctant to break contact and neither having any real reason to move anyway.

Robbie turned his face just enough to kiss James’ lightly on his head, “How’re you feeling now, love? Is it still very painful?”

“S’okay. Better, a bit. Only hurts if I cough, laugh, frown, sneeze – or touch it,” he grumbled.

“Does this hurt?” Robbie whispered, and brought his lips to James’, pressing lightly, taking great care not to push against his nose.

“No. S’nice,” James mumbled against Robbie’s lips, opening his own slightly as Robbie’s tongue gently pushed against them. Robbie gently cradled James’ head, deepening the kiss a little at a time as James opened up to him, soft noises of desire and satisfaction escaping from his throat. James turned slightly towards Robbie, his own tongue seeking access, as his hand glided up Robbie’s thigh to where his cock was beginning to push against the denim; James applied some pressure of his own. Robbie felt James’ smile against his lips and thought, _it’s funny how you crave something more when it’s right in front of you and you think you can’t have it._

A sharp knock at the door made them jump apart; the sudden movement caused James to wince and hiss. 

“Robbie? It’s just me.”

Laura. Again.

“Shit!” Robbie twisted sharply in his chair and his back protested; he exhaled a huge sigh of relief when he confirmed the blinds were still closed. “What can she want now?” he exclaimed to James in a hoarse whisper. He rose gingerly to answer the door, moving his chair back to its proper position, while James resettled himself in his chair.

“Um, Robbie?” James pointed to the front of Robbie’s jeans, where his erection, though dying, was still quite noticeable.

The only thing Robbie could do was untuck his shirt and hope it gave him the cover he needed; not that he was going to need it long. The thought of Laura catching them out was definitely a mood killer. He’d have to remember this scenario if he was ever caught out daydreaming in the office.

Laura swept through the open door, clearly put out at having to wait. “Heavens, Robbie, what took you so long. Not up to any mischief with Hathaway, were you?” 

James gave Laura a small wave and tried to look suitably shocked at her suggestion; he sincerely hoped he didn’t look as ‘rabbit in the headlights’ as he felt. Robbie visibly slumped behind Laura’s back. That was too close.

***

Convinced Robbie was incapable of looking after James ‘properly’, Laura had put together a ‘care package’ and was going through the contents – in detail. Robbie rolled his eyes when only James could see him; _hurry up, woman, me and the lad have got ‘business’ we’d like to attend to._

“...and this is witchhazel and arnica gel for the bruising. Robbie, are you watching? – I’d like you to do this, that way I’ll know it’s being done.” She looked sternly at James as if to say ‘I know you’ll find an excuse not to’. She turned back to Robbie, “You’ll have to apply this three to four times a day, today and tomorrow. Better yet, come here, you can do it now.”

Robbie tutted, thinking James perfectly capable of looking after himself, but did as Laura asked. “Now,” she continued, “Gently – you’re not giving him a deep tissue massage – small circles; and keep it away from the eye. It shouldn’t do any harm, but it will sting like hell and you’ll have to wash it out, and _that_ will hurt even more.”

Robbie found applying the gel to be a rather intimate experience and felt a bit uncomfortable doing it in front of Laura; he knew he _would_ enjoy doing it later – and every day until the bruise was gone – when it was just the two of them. James closed his eyes and held back a sigh as Robbie’s fingers, cool with the gel, caressed his cheek; he forced himself to keep his breathing steady as he felt his heart begin to beat faster.

Seemingly satisfied that Robbie wasn’t going to cause any further harm to James, Laura nodded once, sharply, “Fine, that’ll do nicely – three to four times, last time before bed.” Robbie was getting impatient, as was James; Robbie could see the small twitch at the corner of his mouth.

Laura turned back to the bags she had brought, “Now, lunch, gentlemen.” She beamed at both of them. “James, you should have a lie down; Robbie, you can help me in the kitchen.”

James snorted at Robbie’s look of pure dismay – and immediately regretted it as the tears streamed down his face. Laura glared at Robbie. “What! I didn’t do anything!” he protested. Laura sorted James then pushed Robbie into the kitchen.

As he moved ahead of her, Laura saw Robbie grimace and, for the first time, noted the careful way he carried himself. She started to unpack the bags, “Well, it’s obvious James was in _your_ bed last night.” James froze on the spot, and stared wildly over Laura’s head at Robbie, who was blinking at Laura. “I’m sure James appreciated your sacrifice, however, with your back, sleeping on the couch is probably not one of the wisest decisions you’ve made; you said yourself, it was an accident, you didn’t need to play the martyr as well.” James’ head dropped to his chest in relief as he slowly released his breath and dropped onto the couch.

***

They were spared when Laura received a call to a crime scene; both commiserated with her as she left. Robbie had collapsed against the door with a sigh as he closed it behind her, while James had sunk deeply into the couch; both started giggling with relief. Laura had eventually kicked Robbie out of his own kitchen, and prepared and served lunch by herself. James had offered to help and had been severely scolded; “She’s terrifying like this; lucky you found me,” he’d whispered to Robbie, earning himself an elbow in the ribs. The call-out meant that they were left with the clean-up, but they considered that a small price to pay for their privacy.

“God, I’m tired,” growled James, “Thought she’d never bloody leave.”

“Ah, she meant well, pet.”

“S’not the bloody point, and you know it. C’m’ere.” He beckoned Robbie over to the couch. “It was just getting interesting.” His voice lowered considerably, sending a chill through Robbie. Reaching down, Robbie took James’ hand and tugged him to his feet. “Why don’t we go to bed _now_ , save the trouble of moving later – and save me back a bit.” James gave him a slow, lopsided smile and, as Robbie watched, a flush crept over his face and his eyes darkened. Robbie squashed down his first impulse and spoke firmly to James, “But you’re going to rest first; you’re bloody knackered and I’m not havin’ you conk out on me halfway through anything.” James pouted but admitted that it made sense. “Laura doesn’t know what she’s talking about; you _do_ know how to look after me.”

***

Robbie had helped James strip off and, even though Robbie could see how tired he was, he was still surprised by how quickly James fell asleep; he had been murmuring something about ‘wait ‘til I can open my mouth’ and dropped off in mid sentence. Though it was only late afternoon, the warmth of James and the rhythm of his breathing soon lulled Robbie to sleep.

***

It was the kisses that woke him, small feathery kisses along his collarbone. He sighed contentedly as James, propped up on one elbow, brushed his hand across his thigh and lightly cupped his balls. James used his thumb to stroke Robbie’s cock, and when it started to stiffen James gave a breathy laugh; with one finger, Robbie lifted James’ face to his and carefully drew him into a kiss. James shifted his hand and took Robbie’s hardening cock in his fist, only to have Robbie place his own hand over the top and slow him down. James pulled his head away and looked at Robbie curiously.

Robbie smiled tenderly at him and pushed himself upright; he leant back against the bed head, and groaned with relief. James sat up, threw the covers back and straddled Robbie’s lap. He rested back on his haunches, his arse resting against Robbie’s thighs, his knees either side of his hips. He took Robbie’s face between his hands and kissed him; impatient, he opened Robbie’s lips with his tongue, probing deep – and stopped with a loud moan. He sat back, looking disgusted, grumbling, “Oh, that’s _so_ not fair. That really should _not_ still hurt.”

“Then let’s try something else, pet. Tell me if this hurts.” Robbie curled his hand behind James’ neck, bringing him back into the kiss, and gently explored James mouth, pushing his tongue down, taking care not to bump his nose or bruised cheek. If the small moans of pleasure weren’t enough to tell him James was enjoying this, the fist around his now-hard cock certainly did. Robbie took possession of James’ cock with his other hand as James gripped the back of Robbie’s neck and tangled his fingers in his hair. Their movements were measured, designed to maximise each other’s pleasure; neither wanted to rush this.  


Robbie came first, spilling over James’ hand, his cries lost in James’ mouth, his rhythm on James’ cock broken. James stroked him slowly through his orgasm; long, steady strokes making Robbie shiver, those shivers running through his body and his hands, hands that still held James.

Robbie’s head dropped onto James’ shoulder, his breath coming in deep gasps. James reached for the tissues and carefully cleaned Robbie and himself. He held Robbie until he could feel Robbie’s heartbeat begin to slow and his breathing eased. He ignored his own need, his cock still painfully hard inside Robbie’s loose fist. He desperately wanted to kiss Robbie, to soothe and calm him, and feel his lips and tongue again; however Robbie was resting on the wrong side, the bruised side. He tugged lightly at Robbie’s neck until Robbie sat back – just enough for James to slip his head safely underneath and briefly recapture his mouth.

Robbie lay back against the bed head; James took in the flush that covered his chest and neck, running his hands lightly over them and down Robbie’s arms. Robbie, realising he was still holding James’ cock, began to stroke it lightly again; it was James’ turn to stop Robbie. He swung his leg back over Robbie’s thighs, turning his body, so that he too was leaning against the bed head, shoulder to shoulder with Robbie, his weeping cock begging for attention. 

No words were spoken; everything that needed to be said was in their eyes. Robbie could see James’ pulse throbbing in the veins in his neck; he took a few moments to commit this image of James to memory, his eyes sweeping the full length of James’ body before returning to his gaze. Moving with care, Robbie shifted himself to his knees and sat astride James’ thighs, his hands either side of James’ head on the bed head.

Robbie kissed James’ lips briefly, and then placed one light kiss against his wounded cheek before tracing a line down his neck and across his shoulder. Robbie’s hands dropped to James’ hips as his head dipped lower against James’ body, the kisses interspersed with nips, licks and sucking. He teased James nipples with tongue, teeth and fingers, all the while lightly caressing his cock, keeping him hard and needy. He smiled against James’ skin with each moan and hiss James released. James breathing turned to gasps as Robbie swirled his tongue around the head of his cock, sweeping away the pre-cum. Robbie rose up and kissed James once, quickly and as deeply as he dared; James groaned loudly as he tasted himself on Robbie’s tongue, and then Robbie was gone, his mouth once more on James’ cock.

James dropped his head against the bed head, his hands fisted in the pillows as Robbie moved slowly up, down and around his glans and shaft, licking, sucking, stroking; he took the head of James’ cock into his mouth and teased the opening with his tongue. Robbie lowered his head and slowly sucked in James’ length, pressing the swollen tip against the roof of his mouth through the stroke. He continued to move in long, slow strokes, sweeping the sensitive tip with his tongue each time, dipping into the slit. Pressing one hand against James’s hip to keep him from thrusting, Robbie used his other hand to massage James’ balls and perineum; James whispered hoarsely, _“Fuck. Oh. Fuck. Robbie. Don’t you dare fucking stop.”_ Robbie had no intention of stopping. 

James came hard, shooting over the back of Robbie’s tongue; James fought the urge to hold Robbie’s head down, tightening his grip on the pillows instead. Robbie held James’ cock in his mouth until he felt it begin to soften, cleaning up the few spilled drops up with his tongue. After a final sweep of his tongue, Robbie made his way up to James’ mouth, dropping soft kisses against his flushed chest and neck.

As Robbie kissed him slowly, tenderly – almost chastely – James could smell and taste himself on Robbie lips; he pushed his tongue across Robbie’s lower lip, wanting to taste more. Robbie, knowing what James wanted and remembering his earlier reaction, didn’t open up to him, instead thrusting his own tongue into James mouth. James understood, sucking gently on Robbie’s tongue, tasting as much as he could, until Robbie began to moan and withdrew. James sat back, eyes wide, breathless. Robbie spoke softly, “Sorry, pet. Just getting to be...” It was then he saw the tears in James’ eyes. “Are you okay, love, did I...”

“Fine, I’m fine, just...happy.” He grinned at Robbie, “After last night I was worried it really _was_ going to be a wasted weekend.”

Robbie kissed him gently, “So did I, pet, so did I. But if anyone asks, you were in pain all weekend, alright?”

***

They took a long, slow shower together; both too tired to do anything more that wash each other, before practically falling back into bed. As instructed, Robbie massaged the witch hazel and arnica gel into James’ bruised face; he took his time and tried to make it as sensual as possible. From the contented sounds James was making, he was obviously doing something right.

“D’you think Laura will make a fuss if don’t have dinner?” James whispered with a smile

Robbie chuckled, “I won’t tell her if you won’t, pet.”

***

Robbie woke to an empty bed; the clock showed it was just after one in the morning. He listened for a minute or two and, when he couldn’t hear anything, pulled on a t-shirt and track pants and went to look for James. He fleetingly wondered if they’d overdone things this evening.

He found James outside, coffee and cigarette in hand. 

“Woke up absolutely desperate,” he said sheepishly.

“Can’t believe you actually went over twenty-four hours without a cigarette,” Robbie laughed gently, “Got to be some kind of record for you?”

James smiled and nodded, “Definitely!” His face grew serious, “Robbie, promise me something?”

“What is it, pet?”

“Promise me you’ll never turn into a ‘Laura’. I don’t think I could handle being ‘looked after’ like that too often.” He turned and gave Robbie a cheeky grin, “I much prefer your ‘care plan’.”

“Aye, lad, me too,” he chuckled, “Happy to be of service any time. Whatever gets you through, love, that’s all you need.”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by, though completely unrelated to, this snippet between James and Laura in s06e01 _The Soul of Genius_.
> 
> _“Cigarettes and coffee for breakfast, lunch and dinner; he didn’t do things by half, did he?”  
>  “There speaks the voice of experience.”  
> “Whatever gets you through.”_
> 
> *****
> 
> Robbie is hit heavily over the head in two consecutive episodes of _Inspector Morse_ ; firstly in _Deceived by Flight (1989)_ and then in _The Secret of Bay 5B (1989)_. In the second episode Morse comments “Two cracked heads in, ah, how many weeks? You must have a skull like an anvil.”
> 
> In _Inspector Morse: Death Is Now My Neighbour (1997)_ , during the course of their investigation, Lewis says to Morse, “No-one makes love before breakfast; not on a weekday.”


End file.
